


The Cat Listens

by KuroEcho21



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroEcho21/pseuds/KuroEcho21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alec complains about Magnus to Chairman Meow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Listens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulpe_Nera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpe_Nera/gifts).



Alec doesn't remember when he started complaining to Chairman, he only knows that the cat listened a lot better than Magnus. He stood in front of the stove flipping pancakes, the warlock was still sleeping, something Alec didn't get to enjoy as much since he was raised on very little sleep since he was young. He was bare foot and talking to the cat that was sitting on the counter behind him.

“I love him and all sure, but I wish he wouldn't just summon coffee out of the blue. It's still stealing even if he's not actually there stealing it, I don't know Chairman. We have a coffee pot here, it's not that hard to make it. I wish he wasn't so lazy.” Alec puts a pancake on one of the two plates, starting another one. “And let's not talk about the glitter that some how manages to get on my clothes, I think he does it on purpose. I do,” he looked back at the cat. “Are you glaring at me? Hey, don't take his side!”

He huffs, rubbing the cats head softly. “Just because your his cat doesn't mean you have to agree with him. Would you like glitter in your food?”

The cat meowed, nudging his hand, “of course talking about food makes you want it. Don't you have food or did he forget to feed you again?” He looks at the cat's food bowl, no there was food. He shakes his head, “he shouldn't spoil you so much. Even if you are cute.” He goes back to his pancakes, the cat meowing when his attention isn't directed at him.

“I can't burn the food, Magnus would be upset. Not that I have to make him breakfast,” he stops as he looks at the cat, “hey, I do not! I just like to.” He sighs, turning his back to him. “Whatever.”

“Alexander, darling, are you having a conversation with Chairman?” Alec jumped, turning and staring wide eyed at Magnus.

“N-no,” he muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Why would I do something like that?”

Magnus picks up the cat, petting his head lovingly. “I wasn't judging you Alexander, he's a pretty good listener.” Magnus smiles as he leans forward kissing Alec softly, “though I wish you wouldn't complain about me to him. It hurts my pride.”

“Ah, I have to cook,” he turned away from him quickly, a blush forming across his cheeks.

“And love, I do listen,” he felt Magnus' breath on the back of his neck, “I just like some sounds better than others.” He wanted to punch Magnus, his lips on the back of his neck distracted him from the food.

“By the angels, Magnus stop, the food will really burn,” he groaned shifting out of Magnus' grasp. “Please.”

“Oh, I can always get us more,” Magnus let the cat slip from his arms in favor of wrapping his arms around Alec's waist, “what do you say blue eyes, come back to bed with me? Chairman will always listen to you later.”

“I swear Magnus, you don't listen to me,” he grumbled as he finishes the pancakes, “breakfast is finally done.” He turned the flames off, looking at Magnus, “would you like breakfast?”

Magnus pouted slightly but grabbed a plate anyways, “fine. But next time you want to talk to someone while cooking, wait for me.” Magnus gave him another kiss before the two of them sat down to eat together.


End file.
